With the continuous development of electronic technology, a display screen as one of the interfaces for interactions between a user and an electronic device is common.
A display panel, a core component of the display screen in the related art, includes a display region and a non-display region surrounding the display region. The display region is typically shaped as a regular rectangle, and is provided with a plurality of parallel scanning lines. In an extending direction of the plurality of scanning lines, non-display regions at two sides of the display region may be both provided with a scan driving circuit including cascaded shift register units. Each shift register unit is electrically connected to a respective scanning line and supplies a scan driving signal to the respective scanning line. However, for a special-shaped display screen, namely, a display screen having one or more notches at an edge extending parallel with the scanning lines, each scanning line is divided into multiple segments by the one or more notches. In this case, if the scan driving circuit is still configured in the original manner, parts of the scanning lines will not be electrically connected to the shift register units. As a result, no scan driving signal is received and the display screen does not display properly.